Battleworld (Latverion)
Following countless incursions across every reality, the Multiverse was destroyed. Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange were confronting the beings responsible of this, the Beyonders, at the same time the final incursion was taking place between Earth-616 and Earth-1610. After having stolen the Beyonders' omnipotent abilities for himself, Doctor Doom was capable of creating an entire new planet from the remnants of incursion points between collapsing worlds, that new planet was Battleworld. All the remains of these realities are known as domains. Most domains are able to interact with each other, but it is not encouraged. Only three domains (consisting of the Deadlands, Perfection, and New Xandar) are separated from the rest by a giant wall named the Shield, simply for the fact that all three contain threats that if loosed would destroy the other domains. Due to the Shield's importance, attacking or damaging the Shield, even if by accident, will lead to automatic exile to the wall to guard it. In Battleworld, Doom is praised as a deity. The right hand to Doom's religion is the Law, and its left hand is the Foundation, focused on discovery and science. Eight years have passed since the creation of Battleworld, and its inhabitants no longer have memories of the worlds they lived in before; they now believe they have always lived on Battleworld. Each domain of Battleworld is ruled by a baron or baroness. The borders of each kingdom are clearly defined, and travel between different domains is discouraged as it requires special dispensation from the local baron. The Thor Corps are Battleworld's police force, and are under direct command by Doom. As long as the resolute laws of Doom are followed, each baron or baroness has complete control over their province. Disputes between kingdoms are resolved in a court in Castle Doom, before Doctor Doom himself, with Sheriff Stephen Strange acting as prosecutor and judge. Disputes can be resolved amicably, or can be settled unevenly. One of the sentences for being found guilty is paying restitution, either with gold or territory. The prosecuted can demand their right for combat against their accuser. If the accuser refuses, any charges against the prosecuted must be withdrawn. Doom can also directly decide the fate of whoever he wants. Battleworld is one of only three celestial bodies in its universe. At some point after the creation of Battleworld, Doom sentenced the rebel Johnny Storm to be punished, but left the penalty to be decided by his sister, Susan. She resolved to lift Johnny into the sky, where he became the Sun. The legend of "the Man in the Sun" has inspired people from certain domains to worship Johnny Storm as a deity. Apart from Battleworld and the Sun, there are no other stars. The third celestial body is Knowhere, considered Battleworld's moon. The destruction of Battleworld was catalyzed by the arrival of two groups of survivors from the two final universes to perish, Earth-616 and Earth-1610. When the villanous Maximus gathered an army to oppose God Emperor Doom, Mr. Fantastic and the Maker worked together in a way to find Doom's source of power. When Castle Doom was assaulted, Mr. Fantastic and God Emperor Doom engaged in a furious confrontation, that ended when the Molecule Man decided to give Reed the power that was Doom. Without his powers, Doom could not longer keep Battleworld united, and it quickly collapsed. The previous existing Multiverse was brought back by Mr. Fantastic with the power taken from Doom. Due to Battleworld's reality having being the epicenter of this Multiversal renewal, it became rich in a substance known as Iso-8, a material identified as the byproduct of creation itself. The remnants of Battleworld were discovered by the Elders of the Universe of the restored Earth-616 after realizing the Multiverse had endured a death and a rebirth. They resolved to fight for the possession of the Iso-8, and decided to use the broken shell of this world as the arena for their Contest of Champions, a competition where several individuals, taken from Battleworld and the reborn Multiverse, fought to the death on behalf of each Elder. The highest prize was the Iso-Sphere, the concentrated and most powerful form of the Iso-8. The two last remaining competitors, Baron Maestro of Battleworld's Dystopia and the Punisher of Earth-928 began working together against the Elders they represented, the Collector and Grandmaster, respectively. Following a scheme involving setting up a new Contest of Champions with new contestants, the Maestro stole the piece of the Iso-Sphere that belonged to the Grandmaster. The two pieces of the Iso-Sphere desired to become whole again, with only their respective owners' will preventing them from becoming one. Maestro subsequently used his indomitable will to make Collector's portion of the Iso-Sphere abandon him, and obtain the object in its entirety. With the power of the entire Iso-Sphere in his hands, Maestro used it to put together the sundered fragments of Battleworld, restoring the planet to its previous form. | PointsOfInterest = Numbered Domains on the Map There are 41 domains in Battleworld known, numbered and on the map, with Doomstadt as the capital of the planet: * 1. Greenland - Baron: Unknown (formerly Red King) * 2. Dystopia - Baron: Unknown (formerly Maestro) * 3. Domain of Apocalypse - Baron: Unknown (formerly Apocalypse) * 4. Egyptia - Baroness: Khonshu * 5. Technopolis - Baroness: Kiri Oshiro (formerly Howard Stark, Tony and Pepper Stark) * 6. Valley of Doom * 7. Spider-Island - Baron: Spider-Man (formerly Spider-Queen) * 8. Regency - Baron: Unknown (formerly Regent) * 9. King James' England - Baron: King Charles the First (formerly King James) * 10. Weirdworld - Baroness: Witch Queen le Fay * 11. K'un-Lun - Baron: Emperor Shang-Chi (formerly Emperor Zheng Zu) * 12. Utopolis - Baron: Unknown (formerly King Hyperion) ** 12A. Supremia Province (annexed domain) - Puppet Ruler: Nighthawk ** 12B. Shadow Province (annexed domain) ** 12C. Europix (annexed domain) - Puppet Ruler: Jay Little Bear * 13. New Mars * 14. Doomgard * 15. Higher Avalon - Baron: Brian Braddock (formerly Jamie Braddock) * 16. Arachnia - Baron: Unknown (formerly Mayor Norman Osborn) * 17. Marville * 18. The Hidden Isle of Agamotto - Baron: Unknown (formerly Sheriff Strange) * 19. Doomstadt - God Emperor Doom ** 19A. Killiseum ** 19B. Norseheim * 20. Kingdom of Manhattan - Baron: Black Bolt (formerly Queen Medusa) ** 20A. New Attilan ** 20B. Earth-616's Manhattan Ruler: Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** 20C. Earth-1610's Manhattan Ruler: Nick Fury ** 20D. Monster Metropolis - Baron: Unknown (formerly Dracula) * 21. City ** 21A. Forest Hills - Baron: None (formerly Michael Korvac) (destroyed by the Thor Corps) ** 21B. Holy Wood - Baron: None (formerly Simon Williams) (destroyed by the Thor Corps) ** 21C. Mondo City - Baroness: Big Boss Hill - This location merged with Yinsen City. ** 21D. Yinsen City - Baron: None (formerly Ho Yinsen) - This location merged with Mondo City. * 22. Warzone – Baron: She-Hulk (formerly President Tony Stark) ** 22A. The Iron - President Tony Stark's territory ** 22B. The Blue - General Steve Rogers' territory; Leader: Spider-Man (formerly General Steve Rogers) ** 22C. Divide - Neutral territory. * 23. New Quack City * 24. Far East * 25. Valley of Flame * 26. Hydra Empire - Rulers: United Confederacy of Hydra * 27. 2099 - Baron: Miguel Stone (formerly Tyler Stone) * 28. Hala Field - Baroness: Jacqueline Cochran * 29. Monarchy of M - Baron: Erik Magnus (formerly Pietro Magnus) * 30. Sentinel Territories - Baron: President Kelly * 31. Wastelands * 32. Mutopia * 33. Westchester - Baron: Robert Kelly * 34. Killville - Baron: M.O.D.O.K. (formerly Karl Mordo) * 35. Arcadia - Baroness: She-Hulk * 36. Bar Sinister - Baron: Mister Sinister * 37. Limbo - Baroness: Madelyne Pryor (formerly Scott Summers, Darkchild) * 38. Deadlands - Outside God Emperor Doom's jurisdiction. * 39. Perfection - Outside God Emperor Doom's jurisdiction, ruled by Lord Ultron. * 40. New Xandar - Baron: Unknown (formerly Adam Warlock) * 41. Shield - Commander: None (formerly Abigail Brand and Nick Fury) Unnumbered or unlocated Domains Other domains unidentified in the Battleworld map include: * Breakland (domain that was entirely destroyed when The Shield collapsed, its existence is questionable as it was supposedly destroyed thirty years ago) * Demolition House - Baron: Baron Dunphy * Domain #615, The Uncle Ben-A-Verse * Domain XXX * Hell's Kitchen's Kitchen - Ruler: Galactus * Knowhere (Battleworld's moon) * Lost Land (included in Utopolis' region of the map) * Marvel All-Bear (controversial existence where all inhabitants are bears) * Metropolitia - Baron: Gorilla-Man/Helmut Zemo (formerly Heinrich Zemo) * Mojo dot Mojo (located somewhere underground) * Negative Zone (serves as the core of Battleworld) * Nutopia (included in Utopolis' region of the map) * Old Town (close or next to the Domain of Apocalypse) * Rule 63 * Salvation (a sanctuary beyond the Shield for those seeking refuge from the Zombies and the Ultron Sentinels, situated somewhere in Perfection) * Wittland (included in Utopolis' region of the map) * X-Topia Province - Baroness: Phoenix (Rachel Grey) * MC2 (Domain composed of the remains of Earth-982) * A domain composed of the remains of "Earth-617" | Residents = | Notes = * Battleworld has a "round-ish" form.New Brevoort Formspring - Tumblr It is also larger than Earth by a considerable margin.New Brevoort Formspring - Tumblr | Trivia = | Links = }} pt-br:Mundo de Batalha (Latverion) Category:Planets